Dön Artık
|position = 16th|points = 21|previous = Unutamazsın|next = Yorgunum Anla|image = Tr99.jpg|conductor = --|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Dön artık '(translation: Come Back) was the Turkish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1999 in Jerusalem performed by Tuğba Önal with Grup Mistik. It was performed seventh on the night following Slovenia and preceding Norway. At the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 21 points. Lyrics |-| Turkish= Ah… esti o ilk kış rüzgarı içimde, ben divane Ah… savrulduk sersefil, nerdesin sen? Ben biçare Ah… sensizlik içimde hala bir kor, bilsen ne zor Ah… kalbimde kanayan yaralar var, hatıralar Al beni, sar beni, vursan da yerden yere Bitmez mi, dinmez mi, sevdamı versem yele? Yanmışım aşkından olmuşum, bak bir deli Hadi gel, gör halimi Sen gülerken gülmedim mi? Sen severken sevmedim mi? Biz yeminler etmedik mi? Gel artık, dön artık Sen gülerken gülmedim mi? Sen severken sevmedim mi? Aşkına can vermedim mi? Gel artık, dön artık, gel Ah… sensizlik içimde hala bir kor, bilsen ne zor Ah… kalbimde kanayan yaralar var, hatıralar Al beni, sar beni, vursan da yerden yere Bitmez mi, dinmez mi, sevdamı versem yele? Yanmışım aşkından olmuşum, bak bir deli Hadi gel, gör halimi Sen gülerken gülmedim mi? Sen severken sevmedim mi? Biz yeminler etmedik mi? Gel artık, dön artık Sen gülerken gülmedim mi? Sen severken sevmedim mi? Aşkına can vermedim mi? Gel artık, dön artık Sen gülerken gülmedim mi? Sen severken sevmedim mi? Biz yeminler etmedik mi? Gel artık, dön artık Sen gülerken gülmedim mi? Sen severken sevmedim mi? Aşkına can vermedim mi? Gel artık, dön artık, dön |-| translation= Ah… the first wintry wind has blown on me, I was beside myself Ah… I’ve got things with me, but where are you? I’m lost Ah… my loneliness is burning me down, like it’s hard Ah… my heart hurts from the past, don’t you ever cry Take me, embrace me, do what you wanna do with me There’s no end, there’s no tomorrow, in the whirlwind of love I kill myself, I lose myself Look how I despair Didn’t we laugh together? Didn’t we love together? Didn’t we promise together? Run back, come back Didn’t we laugh together? Didn’t we love together ? Didn’t we do enough for our love? Run back, come back, run Ah… my loneliness is burning me down, like it’s hard Ah… my heart hurts from the past, don’t you ever cry Take me, embrace me, do what you wanna do with me There’s no end, there’s no tomorrow, in the whirlwind of love I kill myself, I lose myself Look how I despair Didn’t we laugh together? Didn’t we love together? Didn’t we promise together? Run back, come back Didn’t we laugh together? Didn’t we love together? Didn’t we do enough for our love? Run back, come back Didn’t we laugh together? Didn’t we love together? Didn’t we promise together? Run back, come back Didn’t we laugh together? Didn’t we love together? Didn’t we do enough for our love? Run back, come back, come Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Turkey Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1999